


【FR】【微d/s】愿为君侍

by PhantomLove_Julie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLove_Julie/pseuds/PhantomLove_Julie
Summary: 在一次任务之后，Reese对自己任务完成的情况感到遗憾和内疚，于是他向Harold 寻求安慰。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neuronmancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuronmancer/gifts).



> FR关系的我流解读  
> 有精神控制，Reese是手控，受虐倾向，精神上依赖于Finch  
> 有Kara-Reese的h/c关系提及

其实，Reese也不知道他们是怎么发展出这样的一种关系的。最初只是当他在前往图书馆时会为Harold随手带上一杯煎绿茶，或是从他们常去的那家咖啡馆捎上几个盖满糖霜的甜甜圈；虽然他始终无法理解为什么Harold会喜欢这种微苦且稍显寡淡的饮料，毕竟对他来说，通常早上他会选择一杯美式，用黑咖啡的醇厚香气和富有层次感的浓烈苦味为一天的外勤工作做好准备。  
他们之间的关系渐渐的演变为了，在没有Irrelevant list的时候或是通宵监视之后的清晨，Reese会留在图书馆，一边为他的伙伴们上油，打磨和护理，或是陪着Bear做游戏，但更多的时候他会一边静静的观察着Harold， 看他在电脑上操作着那些深奥难懂的代码。不知不觉，他生活中的绝大部分时间都和Harold呆在了一起，不是在图书馆中共同研究“记录”的资料，就是在耳机中听着Harold为自己提供的即时技术支持，不可避免发生肢体冲突时对方严厉中更多是担心的责问，“怎么了，Mr. Reese？”以及自己询问他是否在线时，那一句笃定而温柔的，“我永远在这里。（Always。）” 他已经逐渐的习惯，甚至依赖于了这种独属于Harold的陪伴和温柔。

当无所事事的呆在图书馆时，在这种时候，Reese的眼神往往会不由自主地跟随着Harold的那双手。  
Harold的双手是典型IT工作者的双手，不算纤长，十指指尖因为常年的键盘工作而有着薄薄的一层茧，正如他本人一样，因为长期缺少日光的工作环境而显得过于白皙。但是这双手仿佛有着魔力，仅仅是在键盘上的轻轻敲打， 便仿佛命运三女神拨弄着命运的纺锥，又仿佛是在操纵着由万千民众命运所编织成的丝线。在这个数据构成的世界里，他的威严无二，他是这个世界的王，他塑造了所谓的神。  
而自己，Reese有时候会想，他甘愿为对方的仆从，去执行Harold给他安排下的这些指令，他百分之一百的信任于Harold作出的判断，即使说对方有可能因为过多的思虑而优柔寡断，即使对方自囿于道德牢笼，执意将他们的行动限制于道德枷锁之中。Reese心甘情愿，正如他和Root说过的那样，我知道这种耳朵里一直有声音告诉你各种信息是什么样的感受，不过我更愿意相信Harold的分析，她只不过是一个收集和处理信息的机器罢了。相比于机器，我更相信Harold的判断。

他不止一次的梦见Harold的双手，那双手带着痛惜，怜悯，以及偶尔的责诘扶过自己的肌肤，揉捏自己的肉体，他时而希望这双手会赋予自己疼痛与责罚，而实际上，Harold最多只是严厉地喊他的名字，和他说，“我一向不赞同使用暴力解决问题”，或是以自己极度注重隐私而将他隔绝在个人空间之外，或是连着几天不和他联系，也不提供任何来自机器的讯息或是任务名单。Harold带着着金属感的嗓音仿佛是一道警铃，尊重着他作为独立个体的选择，矜持，高傲但却宽容。  
他们连肢体接触都少之又少，而Reese渴求却又恐惧着这样的肢体接触。从某种程度上来说，他无法想象离开Harold之后的生活，作为一个没有未来的人，他活着的唯一意义来自于Harold交给他的这份任务，他需要Harold的存在，发扬光大Harold的这种慈悲的人道主义关怀，他甚至愿意为了Harold抛弃自我——Reese只是Harold Finch的一把手术刀而已，可以救人性命也可杀人于无形，他心悦诚服。

Reese会在一些情景下，请求Harold惩罚他。  
“你应该将自己的安全放在第一位，Mr Reese”  
“他是一个刽子手，你不值得为他而冒险，Mr Reese”“  
我也曾是个杀人的工具，即使是一个刽子手，他会改变的”  
Harold往往会默许他按自己选择的替代方案去执行任务，不过即使任务完成了，人质解救了下来，Reese有时候也并不确定，Harold是否对最终的结果满意。Harold是一个天生的完美主人，他极有条理，理性冷静，温和宽容，始终和人保持着恰当的距离，略显冷漠但不失温和。这同样也意味着，别人很难真正的走到他心里，或是很好地理解他的想法。也因此，Reese会时不时以逗Harold为乐，他期待看到Harold脸上不同寻常的表情，而其中他所最期待的，是来自于Harold的带有温度的担忧，以及当他的微笑面具因情动而微微破裂时渗透出的感性的热度。  
Harold的第一次失控是他被Mark Snow率领CIA下属狙击的那次，Harold的从未想象过会在Harold的脸上看到如此惊惶和愤怒的神情，这仅仅是因为他受了重伤——Reese快死了…….现任雇员死去了，他完全可以重新雇佣一位更好的特工…….不是吗？当他在昏迷数日后醒来时，第一眼看见Harold疲惫却精神的双眸和因为日夜守候着他而发青的眼袋时，他想，不是这样的。Finch对于他，大概也有着格外的重视，或许，他只是不想以一条人命来作为拯救多个无关号码的代价。  
…………  
他跪在了Harold 的面前，“Finch，我需要你的帮助。” 他的脸色因为重伤初愈而苍白，橄榄绿的双眼越发忧郁。

“你和Kara搭档时也会玩这一套伤害和慰籍（hurt/comfort）的游戏吗？”  
“她会惩罚我，不过把我往死里打的是Snow和那些教官。”

“把上衣脱掉，过来，趴在我的腿上。”  
与他希望的拍打不同，Harold安抚地揉按着他的肩背，“错不由你。你做了在当时情况下最合理的选择，Mr Reese。”  
Harold的手干燥而有力，正如他本人一样，每一次揉按的力度都精准，恰到好处，循序渐进的从Reese的肩背移向脊椎方向。人的第二截颈椎，这里是手无缚鸡之力的幼女都可轻易拧断的脆弱之处，而现在Harold的手指正安抚地放在上面，“你一直是我最能干最好的下属，John。我很高兴你选择了回到我的身边，继续为我工作。”  
Reese因为长期出生入死所养成的防范本能沉默了，他并没有紧绷肌肉，或是条件反射的过肩摔这个企图掌握他身上最脆弱部分的人，而是驯服地放松了下来，肌肉松弛，脖颈微微后仰，以一种无比信赖的姿势趴在Harold的髋骨上，仿佛一只慵懒的大猫，因为信任而袒露出了柔软的肚皮。

Reese其实最初并不能适应这样一个趴在Harold 双腿之间的姿势，下巴抵在对方最敏感的地方，而自己最脆弱敏感的器官则置于对方的膝盖之间。在被责打时，他便不由自主地会摆出一副淫乱而下贱的姿势，双臀因拍打而微颤，由于长期军旅生活的缘故，他习惯于忍受痛苦，甚至还因此而变本加厉地享受来自于痛苦的刺激，于是情动时便仿佛是在追逐着对方的欲望，成为情欲的奴隶。然而，在这个姿势上他又最方便于观察Harold认真专注，甚至有些温柔的神情，仿佛是造物主在检查和审视独属于他的造物，而改变了他的人生轨迹、赋予了目前精彩而富有新鲜感的生活和工作的Harold，又何尝不是他的神呢？  
Harold的手仿佛带着电，指尖的每一次触摸都让Reese感觉到有电流涌动的酥麻感，这种酥麻感慢慢地从肩颈，脊椎延续到他的整个背部，全身及下体，他不由自主得轻晃后背以追逐着Harold的行动轨迹，他的呼吸渐渐变得急促，完全的肌肉放松，对于身体控制权的放弃，全然的信任……他仿佛置身于神性的海洋，他的五感都融化了，融为一体了，只追随着来自Harold指尖的触觉，摩挲，仿佛是黑甜梦中唯一的光源。  
Harold 心疼而珍惜地抚摸着Reese的后背，不再年轻但仍然敏捷而富有爆发力的肌肉，蓬勃而充满生命力；宽广的肩背壮硕如黑豹。肌肤不再光滑，前半生的种种经历在Reese 的皮肤上留下了或大或小的伤疤，大多都已结痂愈合，只留下或深或浅的印痕，如勋章装点在小麦色的健康肌肤上；那些新伤是为了保护无关号码而留下的，有些还刚刚愈合不久，新肉细腻而又敏感。他带着爱意和深情触碰着Reese，为他按摩，仿佛是在护理一件极珍贵极罕见的宝物，“你是我的一件利器，无坚不摧的利刃，救人性命的法宝，更是护我周全的坚盾。你的存在是为了救护和保卫这些无辜受牵连者的性命，然而你的性命更胜一切。”  
“我给予你了这项使命以度过余生，你的人身安全，不仅仅是为了更好的完成任务，更是你作为我的工具所必须肩负的义务。”

Reese无意识地用脸磨蹭着Harold的大腿内侧，他无意且坦然的触碰到对方身为男性的化身，感受着那里由柔软变得坚挺，逐渐胀大，形成粗硬的一根隔着挺括的西裤面料抵住他的脸颊。他的鼻尖充满着属于雄性的麝香气息，湿润，温热，咸涩中带着一点点腥味，他不由自主的想贴上去，想将这个物件含在口中，用舌尖和喉管是软肉去舔舐和膜拜。他不知道自己在不由自主的扭动着身体，轻微摇摆着，勃发的欲望迫不及待地磨蹭着Harold的膝盖。  
“Harold，求你了。（Please， Harold.）”  
请授予我属于你的甘露，请占有我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点后续混更

Harold轻轻将Reese从他的腿上扶起来，由于脊椎受过的伤，他的动作有些艰难，而Reese却不由自主地蹭向了他的怀抱，他渴求着属于Harold的温度，理智上告诉他，他应该顺从Harold的暗示，起身，因为Harold已经完成了他所祈求的安抚，而他正在向主人索取更多。可是……在这种时候，理智已经无法如往常那样主导他的行为，Reese完全随着本能的驱使，微微昂起头，蹭向了Harold的脸颊，“他会拒绝的，”Reese心想，“我的主人已经破例赐予了安慰而不是责打，我已经得到足够多了”，但他仍然是侥幸地凑了上次，而令人惊讶的，Harold并没有避开他这侵入个人隐私的试探，一手仍然扶着他的肩背，另一手慢慢上滑，扶过Reese健硕的胸腹，宽阔的肩膀，然后轻轻托住了他的下颌。他凑了上去，这是一个温柔而绵密的亲吻，Harold在轻轻舔舐他的双唇，试探性地用舌尖反复摩挲着他的牙缝，Reese张开了嘴，任由Harold进入他的口腔，充满占有欲的探索着他的每一寸黏膜。他忍不住的想要回吻，想舔舐吸吮来自Harold的邀请，但是Harold握着他下颚的力度却加大了，他退出了Reese的口腔，没有给他跟上和纠缠的机会，而是轻轻的说，“别动，John。请告诉我你想要什么？”  
这大概是惩罚了吧，但Harold的眼神又不像是受到了冒犯，他接受了Reese的试探，以一种极为霸道的方式回应了Reese的渴求，他的吻仿佛是在宣扬着自己的独占欲，宣扬主权的同时却又不乏温柔和细腻入微的体贴。他是在尝试确认些什么吗？我是不是可以越权揣测一下，Harold对我也有着不一样的感觉，而他的这种感觉，与我对他的感觉，会是相似的么？

“你想要得到什么，John？”

这个问题对于Reese来说似乎有些艰难，他的答话调情般的暧昧中带着些许的娇嗔：“Please，Finch。有些东西真的很难说出来”，请允许我用唇舌膜拜你。  
Reese选择了退回到Harold的膝前，他慢慢跪下来，趴在对方的膝前，双手搭着Harold的双腿，然后歪过头靠了上去。Harold默许了他的膝枕，看着他再一次用脸颊摩蹭着自己，仿佛在膜拜，仿佛是在感受着某个珍爱已久的宝物。Reese微微上扬着双眼，窥探着他的态度，然后悄悄地凑过去叼着他的拉链吊坠。  
Harold默许了他的试探，纵容他灵巧的口舌将拉链拉开，隔着薄薄丝绸内裤之后半硬的粗大弹了出来，他享受地用鼻尖摩擦着那儿，仿佛是在丈量那儿的尺寸，又仿佛是一个瘾君子在贪婪地吸嗅属于他独一人的成瘾物。越来越急促的鼻息蹭得Harold发痒，他本身就有些反应了，这充满着诱惑的举动更仿佛是在挑战他的自控力。  
Reese得寸进尺地一口含住了他的顶端，湿润而灵巧的舌尖在上面打着转，温柔，珍惜又迷恋地来回舔舐，隔着薄薄的布料将那个器官的外形分毫不差的描摹了一遍，又狡猾地去玩弄那下方的两个小球，细致，小心中带着一点刻意，煽情。

Harold忍不住看向对方的眼睛，那是一双含情但略轻佻的湿润双眼，眸色深深，碧绿中透出一种犹豫的渴求，他仿佛是沙漠中跋涉已久的旅人，望着触手可及的绿洲却胆怯的不敢前行，等待绿洲主人的许可，等待这个机会去品尝救命的甘露，他的眼睫轻颤，薄唇微启，想说些什么但似乎又因为本性的服从和隐忍而无法出口。是的，眼前的这个男人，是最优秀的士兵之一，是“国之利器”，是有关部门宁可处决也不愿落于他人手中的利刃，而他现在正向自己奉献出最脆弱的口腔和咽喉，他正在向自己展示出最脆弱，最珍贵的一面，祈求来自最信赖之人的爱和包容，渴望来自对方的占有，祈求对方为自己留下印记，希望对方成为自己所有最旖旎的梦境中的绝对主角。  
因为职业原因，他经历过，也亲自实施过无数次的背叛，暗杀和挑拨，对于他来说，对他人的信任和依恋无疑是自绝后路的代名词，作为一个工具他不需要情感，可是因为Harold的存在，他想重新成为一个人，重新正视自己被过往的恶业所埋葬在内心深处的善意，他想要再次拥有软肋，渴求，希望，Harold为他展示了生而为人的目的和意义，他贪婪得渴求着来自对方的确认和回应，从各种意义上来说。

Harold挑了一下眉毛，他想，他是明白Reese想说明什么的，不需要刻意的描述或是直白的用语言和盘托出，但是他想听对方亲口说出来，打破他长期的军旅生涯所养成的三不原则，坦诚的表达出因心底最深处欲望所产生的浓浓渴望之情。

“我想……”Reese舔了舔自己的嘴唇，纵使对他来说，时不时和不同的女性一夜风流已经习以为常，但是对着自己所深爱和敬重的人坦诚欲望实在是相对困难的多。  
他努力地组织语言，“我不再满足于单纯的肢体接触，和同伴关系，或是纯粹作为游戏和治疗作用的主奴。我对你的诉求比这样的友情或是同事关系更深也更厚重。我可能不仅仅满足于为你工作，或是局限于一个忠诚而又能干的下属……”  
Reese认真地观察着Harold的脸，试图发现自己的试探是否起到作用，他想看到Harold在他面前，为了他而脱去更多的一层面具，他想看到一些真实的情绪以证明自己的推测和那一点点私心。  
——即使我不在了，你也可以找到第二个可能比我更熟练和唯命是从的特工，但我想成为对你来说，独一无二的那个人，正如你对我来说，是唯一的太阳，是我所追逐，为之尽我余生而努力奋斗的目标。

Harold Finch耐心地看着John Reese，此时，那个人的双眼比最澄澈透明的祖母绿更为清澈，而清澈的眼底透出的却是犹豫和试探。他在胆怯，他在恐惧着自己可能的反应，这是一场豪赌，赌他们互相之间的相互珍重，他在赌双方是否都已经产生了这种变质了的，远胜过一切的同生共死的情谊。  
“我将接受和相信你接下来所说的一切”，Harold俯身抱住Reese，安抚地轻拍，然后慢慢扶住Reese的双肩，直视这对水汽氤氲，比纯情少女更为令人动容的双眼。  
他的肩膀在微微地轻颤，仿佛下了极大的决心，花了他这余生的所有勇气，这完全不符合Reese作为一个前CIA特工所必备的冷静和擅长伪装，他在Harold面前放弃了一切的武器和防卫，将内里最脆弱不堪，最缺乏安全感的那一面露了出来。

“我想得到从你这边更多的宠爱，更想回馈以对你同等的爱戴，我想成为你在生活中的伴侣，Mr Finch。”


End file.
